


Mergers & Acquisitions

by rivkat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Revenge (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Eight crazy nights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: mergers & acquisitions, or drunken hookups at parties.  Why not both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mergers & Acquisitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thuviaptarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/gifts).



“I’ve never fucked anyone whose net worth is remotely adjacent to mine,” Stark said, pulling up his pants.  
  
“That’s no surprise,” Nolan pointed out, sprawling back with no attempt to cover himself. “Have you _seen_ rich people? You’re supposed to go out and get yourself a trophy who’s too exclusive to do porn.”  
  
“I think that’s on my agenda for tomorrow. No, wait, I don’t believe in agendas. I do however believe in variety.”  
  
Nolan sniggered. “I hope the opposite of slumming was worth it for you.”  
  
Stark glanced over his shoulder. “Fishing for compliments already.”  
  
“Well, you know how insecure we rich folks are.” Nolan reached for the champagne glass on the bedside table. It was decent champagne, though he’d never really understood why such small relative differences produced such large price changes.  
  
“Listen, this has been fun, but I’ve really got to get going. Apparently I’m buying a company tomorrow?”  
  
Nolan drew his fingertip around the rim of the glass. “Oh, I’ve heard.” Stark’s purchase meant that three of Nolan’s suppliers were going to work almost exclusively for Stark’s new division, and two more were likely to go out of business, meaning crunch time for NolCorp. Nolan didn’t blame him—for one thing, Virginia Potts was the one who’d made the decision, and for another Nolan would’ve done exactly the same thing if he’d had sufficient capital and any interest in making large industrial objects instead of small, elegant computers. Nolan had come to the party to see the guy whose name was on the company fucking his up, and he was delighted (but far from consoled) to have at least gotten actually fucked in the bargain.  
  
Stark was adjusting his jacket now, smoothing himself down so that he looked precisely as freshly fucked as he was. There was an art to the calibration of disorder, and Stark was an expert; Nolan himself would have risked looking merely end-of-day rumpled. “Don’t suppose there’s any chance I could buy you out, too? I pay way above market price.”   
  
“Thanks, but no thanks,” Nolan said. “Though, if you want to leave a tip,” he waved his hand, “feel free.”  
  
Stark snorted. “I try to avoid any situations that could be misconstrued as the direct exchange of cash for sexual favors. Pepper says it is literally the least I could do.”  
  
“Well then,” Nolan told him, “enjoy the rest of the party.”  
  
Stark paused, his hand on the doorknob. “I always do,” he said, and left. And if Nolan didn’t exactly believe him, well, he’d kept bigger secrets.


End file.
